You Did What?
by flaminredhead
Summary: It took him seven years to realize what she meant to him. Now after almost 20 years of marriage and 10 children later they are still going strong. But will the actions of their eldest daughter bring them to their breaking points?
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those days. The sun was shinning through her favorite bay window that she just had to have. He smiled at the memory of their first night in this house.

Flashback

"It's beautiful!" she said wrapping her arms around her neck his arms finding their way around her waist. She kissed him, "I love you!"

"And I love you too, Mrs. Weasley" he said a wide grin spreading across his face. They had just gotten back from their honey moon and Ron was sad to see it go. He was going to have to report for practice the next morning. He had received a spot on his favorite Quidditch team, and he couldn't have been more excited. Hermione was going to do what she did best, tell people everything she knew. She was going to become the youngest teacher since Dumbledore himself. She was going to be teaching Charms taking over for Flick after his retirement. "What say you and me go crissen our new bedroom?" he said running his hand up the back of her shirt resting it on the small of her back. She grinned and could feel the heat from his hand on her bare skin.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea" she said turning from him and heading up stairs. He stood there for a minute and watched her walk up the stairs. She was everything that he had ever wanted and at times he mentally kicked himself for taking so long to realize what she meant to him. He took the stairs two at a time and met her in their room. She had on the silk nighty that Ginny had gotten her at her wedding shower and she was standing next to the window the moon light seeping in and glowing around her. "The view from here is amazing" she said after she heard him come in. He looked at her and smiled.

"It sure is" he replied. She looked at him and smiled realizing that he didn't care for the view outside the window but the one standing by the window. She walked over to him and unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his arms. He was a little taken back by her actions, her taking the first move. This would be their first time together (but not their first times). He moved his hand to rest on the small of her back and pulled her to him. Needless to say that night was the first of many sleepless nights. It was nine months later that Madison was born, at the time Hermione thought it would be her only baby, not wanting a big family, but that all changed.

End Flashback

They would be together 20 years tomorrow. There was a big party in the works that neither of them knew about. He rolled over and looked at the clock on the nightstand by his bed. 6:59 a.m. He grinned to himself knowing that she would be up in less than one minute. She was always up at seven, even when she was pregnant with all 10 of their children. He didn't know how she did it, but it was something that he had become use to  
over the years. He watched the clock hit 7 and looked over to his wife who had just opened her eyes.

"You're up early" she said with a yawn, her hair falling in her face. He reached over and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled up at him and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm unusually hungry" he said thinking about her comment. She laughed and pushed the covers back, resting her feet on the floor.

"How is that different from every other day?" She asked pulling on her robe and tying it in the front. She ran the brush through her hair and then pulled it up into a ponytail and headed for the door. "The kids will be up soon, and I need to get breakfast started." She stopped at the door and turned around, "And Ron, please help me this morning" He smiled at her words and got out of bed too. Usually he slept later than the children; he had always wondered why she let him sleep. He pulled on a shirt and headed to the nearest bedroom. When he opened the door, he saw two sleeping girls ages three and four, both with their fathers flaming red hair.

"Amy, Jessica time to get up" he said kneeling between their beds. Amy had a book resting near her head, for a four year old the girl sure could read. Jessica was surrounded by pink, by far the girliest one they had. He placed a hand on them each and gave  
them a slight shake "Come on get up, Mom's getting breakfast ready." Amy opened her eyes and yawned.

"You're up early daddy, is everything all right?" she said in a small voice sitting up. Just like her mother he thought watching her pull her hair back into a messy ponytail.

"Yeah, you are never up when mommy's up" Jessica added pushing her hair down and fixing her pink nightgown.

"Alright" he said with a laugh. "Enough making fun of dad, who wants to help wake up your brothers?" he asked. Amy shook her head.

"They always yell" and with that she walked out of her room, book in hand, and headed down stairs.

"I'll help!" Jessica said happily climbing onto her fathers back. He laughed.

"That's my girl" he said walking out of their room and to the next room. This room was covered in animals. Both James and Alex had a thing for animals, any kind, it didn't matter which. Jessica slide off her fathers back and jumped on James' bed.

"Get up! Get up!" she said over and over again. Ron just looked back and watched trying not to laugh. James shot up real fast nearly knocking Jessica off the bed, but grabbed her arm and kept her from falling.

"Do you have to do that?" Alex said from his bed, his brown hair sticking up in every direction. Alex would be starting Hogwarts in less than a week after his birthday last month.

"Daddy told me to!" she said. James laughed and got up ruffling his red hair.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning huh Alex?" he asked. James was only nine years old.

"No" he said "I just hate when she does that"

"Alright, you guys just get up and head down stairs." Ron said moving out of the room and to the next. Brandon and Jason were already up and playing a game of wizard chess as always. They were both in school at Hogwarts, and doing fairly well both in their fourth year. They were twins and the only way you could tell them apart was their hair, Brandon had red hair and Jason had brown.

"Morning Dad" they said in unison not looking up from their game. Ron looked at the board for a minute and then moved Jason's piece and checkmated Brandon's  
king.

"Dad!" Brandon shouted looking upset. "He didn't even see that one!"

"Thanks" Jason said laughing at his brother.

"Sorry" Ron said. "Get down to breakfast alright" he said. He looked in the next room on this floor and noticed it was empty. Seth and Nathan must have heard all the commotion and headed down stairs. Seth was 15 with his mothers brown hair, the first brown head he and Hermione had together. Nathan was 16 and had the famous red Weasley hair. He walked down stairs and headed for the kitchen. Everyone was sitting in his or her respective seats and Hermione was standing over the stove.

"Took you long enough" Lucas said when he saw his father walking out of his room, fully dressed. He was as tall as his father, well over 6 feet, and built as a Quidditch player should be. He would be in his final year at Hogwarts this year, and he was to be captain of the team. "Now we can eat right Mum?" he asked sitting down. Ron took his seat at the head of the table with Lucas sitting at his left followed by Nathan, Seth, Jason, Brandon and on his right was and empty seat then Alex, James, Amy, and Jessica, with  
the other end seat empty waiting for Hermione. Ron knew that she always waited for him to sit before she severed a meal.

"Nope" she said simply, turning around and facing her family. "Madison is coming over for breakfast this morning, so we are going to wait on her."

"I didn't know she was coming over today!" Jessica said excited. There was a mummer among the younger children about their eldest sister coming home. She had been out of Hogwarts for two years now and worked as a Mediwitch. She didn't come home often but wrote all the time.

"She knows when we eat," Lucas said making a face. "And she is late anyway. I'm so hungry I could eat a Hippogriff" he added. Hermione gave him a look and he frowned and rested his head in his hands. Ron looked over at his wife and they shared a brief memory of their third year and smiled.

"Oh no" came a familiar voice from the back door. "They have slipped into one of those time warps" Amy and Jessica both got up and ran to their older sister. She bent down and hugged them both followed by her mother. "Hi Mum, Dad, Lucas, Nathan, Seth, Brandon, Jason, Alex, James, Amy, and Jessica." She said sitting down in the other empty chair.

"How's work?" Ron asked after the food was delivered to the table and everyone had started eating.

"Busy" she said looking down at her plate with what looked like to Ron a forced smile. She picked at her eggs for a moment before taking a small bite of toast. Hermione eyed her daughter for a moment.

'You all right dear?" she asked.

"Yes Mum, just not that hungry this morning" she said. Ron didn't believe it but he wasn't about to argue. After breakfast and long conversations, the little ones headed back to their rooms to play, Brandon and Jason started another came of Chess, Alex was looking through his History of magic book, James was playing with his Quidditch Figurines, Seth and Nathan headed out to practice Quidditch so they could make the team this year, and Lucas and Floo'ed over to his girlfriends house to spend the day with her. Ron was sipping some coffee and reading over the paper while Madison and Hermione took care of the clean up.

"So have you guys already gone and gotten everything for school?" Madison asked when they finished placing a hand on the small of her back.

'Oh yes, Alex just didn't want to wait." Hermione answered smiling. "He is so excited. And we think James' is a bit Jealous." Madison smiled.

"I remember when I went off for my first year at Hogwarts and Lucas was so mad" she said. She absent mindedly placed her hand on her stomach and her eyes glazed over for a second.

"What did you drop by to tell us" Ron asked. His daughter was acting strangely. She shook her head and looked at her father running her hands through her fine red curly locks.

"Ron" Hermione said giving him a look. "That may not be why she stopped by" Madison glanced at her mother with a guilty look. "Or maybe it is" she added sitting down at the table.

"I do have something to tell you" she said not looking at either one of them. "But I'm not sure how you are going to take it" she said, Ron and Hermione looked a each other with worried looks. "It's nothing bad, but you two are going to be upset with me, maybe even disappointed in me"

"We could never be disappointed in you": Hermione said looking at her daughter lovingly. "We love you"

"You can tell us anything" Ron added. "After all we are your parents" She took a deep breath and Ron noticed her hand gently rub over her belly again. It was then that he realized something. Her strange behavior at breakfast, not wanting to eat, rubbing her back and always touching her belly.

"Mum, Dad" she started. "I am going to—"

"You're pregnant!" Ron finished for her. Hermione looked confused and looked from Ron to Madison.

"What? Ron how do you know that?"

"Watch her behavior" Ron stated. He had seen his mother go through one pregnancy and Hermione with all ten of hers. It was just something that he could sense now. "Who's the father?" he asked in a harsh tone. He wasn't sure what to make of all of this yet. Madison looked at her father with tears welling up in her eyes.

"But you aren't married yet" Hermione said without thinking, "I thought that you always wanted to be married before you started your family"

'Well you see that's the thing" Madison fighting back tears. "I did"


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and Ron exchanged a shocked look not knowing entirely what she meant. "What do you mean, you did?" Hermione asked her voice rising slightly. "You haven't gotten married! I think I would remember my first born's wedding! It's not as though went off and eloped" she said her voice cracking and tears threatening to make their presence known. Ron caught a look on Madison's face and took in a sharp breath.

"You did." He said, She looked at her father with sadness in her eyes and fear for what was going to happen next. "You eloped" he said again.

"It was the only way" she said in a small voice finding her seat. "It was the only way we could be together."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Hermione said her eyes wide. "Why would you have to hide something like this from us?"

"You wouldn't have approved" she said in a stern tone. "I know you wouldn't have"

"Who?" Ron asked. He had a son-in-law and didn't even know his name.

"How do you know we wouldn't have approved." Hermione asked again the tears flowing freely now.

"You two have never spoken well of his family" She said. Ron slammed his fist down on the table.

"Who?" he asked again his temper flaring. Hermione placed a hand on Ron's trying to calm him down some what. Madison looked at her parents and she saw exactly what she knew she would, hurt and disappointment. She took a deep breath.

"You two have to promise that you won't judge me, or thinking poorly of me" she said. Ron watched her daughter and was preparing himself for what she was about to say. "His name is Jacob" she said with a soft smile playing on her lips but it faltered when she heard her fathers voice.

"Jacob who?" he asked.

"Malfoy" she said her smile faltering. Hermione looked at her daughter confused.

"You didn't think to tell us that you were with a Malfoy?" Ron asked. "Do you know what kind of family he belongs to, what kind of horrible things his father did to us?" he asked looking at her like he didn't know who she was.

"Daddy please" she said. "He's not like his father" Hermione didn't know what to say. She was upset at her daughter, and happy for her, and disappointed in her, and all these other emotions she couldn't seem to sort out right now. So she did the only logical thing she could think of, she got up and went upstairs to her room, to think. Madison looked horrified. Her father was beyond mad at her and her mother had just left.

"I think you should go for now" Ron said stabilizing his voice. "Give us some time to sort this out" And with that he followed his wife upstairs leaving his eldest daughter sitting at the kitchen table. She fought back tears just before she appropriated back to her home, hoping that Jacob would be there to help her pick up the pieces.

When Ron got up to their room he saw Hermione inher favorite spot. Sitting in front of her Bay window on the window seat. She had something sitting in her lap and as he got closer he realized what it was. A photo album. He stood behind her and put a hand on her shoulder and has she reached up to place her hand on his he saw the picture she was looking at. It was Madison when she was about five years old, dressed like a bride.

"Do you remember that?" she said in small voice.

Flashback

"Where is that girl?" Hermione asked coming from outside. It was a hot summer day and she had been working out in the garden. She had sent Madison inside to check on her brothers. As she walked in the house she placed her things by the back door and headed up stairs. Lucas was playing in his room and the younger two were sound alseep. She looked in Madisons room and didnt see her. She was starting to get worried until she heard something fall to the floor and a giggle. She went toward the sound of the noise and grinned when she saw what her little girl was up to.

"Look Mommy" she said grinning up at her mum. "Don't I look pretty?" she asked. She had put on her fancy summer dress which was white with some lace, and her matching shoes. It also looked like she had pulled Hermione's vail out of the closet and put in on her head the best she could. And she had gotten into the little bit of make up that Hermione had.

"You look just like a princess" she said grabbing the camera and taking a few pictures.

"No not a princess, a bride!" she said laughing. "I want my wedding dress to look just like this"

"What are my girls up to?" Ron said entering the room with Lucas on his back and both boys attached to his legs. Hermione looked at him and laughed. Ron loved nothing more than her and the children. She liked to think that not even Quidditch ranked higher then his family.

"Don't I look pretty Daddy?" Madison said repeating the same question to her father.

"You look stunning" he said. Hermione stood next to Ron and watched and Lucas and the boys started to chase their little sister around the room. They were laughing and having a good time.

"She's going to make a beautiful bride one day" Hermione whispered to him.

"Shes only five" Ron said with a frown. "We have a good twenty-five more years at least" Hermione laughed.

"You really think she's going to wait until she is 30 to get married." Ron gave her a look that clearly said he would kill any little boy that tried. "Don't give me that look. After all we married the year after we got out of Hogwarts, and who came along nine months later?" She asked grinning. Ron smiled and put an arm around her kissing her forehead. "I can't wait until the day she gets married. It has to be magical for her, just like mine was for me. All her friends and family, and anything she wants" She said. Ron nodded in agreement.

"I'll get to walk her down the isle" he said with a goofy grin on his face. "She'll need me for that" he added.

"She'll need you for allot more than that" Hermione said leaning her head on his shoulder.

End Flashback

"We missed it" she said. "We missed all of it." Ron squeezed her shoulder gently. "I didnt get to help her plan, I don't even know what her dress looked like" she said.

"I know, I didn't get to walk her down the isle either" Ron said. Hermione moved over and ron sat down pulling her into his lap and holding her tight. They didn't realize that both Amy and Jessica had been standing at the door. They both looked at each other and ran down stairs to find everyone.

"What do you two want?" Alex asked. They had managed to get all of their siblings together even Lucas who had come home for dinner.

"Something is wrong with Mommy and Daddy" Amy said.

"They are sitting in their room and Mum is crying" Jessica added. The boys looked at each other and then Lucas grabbed Amy and Nathan took Jessica and they all headed up stairs to see what was going on. They were still by the window and Lucas was first to break the silence by clearing his throat. Hermione and Ron looked up to see all of their children except for Madison looking at them completely concerned. Hermione smiled at her children. Amy and Jessica got down and headed toward their parents.

"Is everything alright?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah what's going on?" Nathan added. They all moved closer and sat down around their parents to hear the news.

"Madison what's the matter sweetheart?" Jacob asked walking into their kitchen finding his wife in tears. He looked just like his father.

"I told them" she said looking up at him. "And they hate me" she added. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him.

"They don't hate you" he said. "They are just upset. They'll come around" he said. "I told my parents today as well" he said.

"How's they take it" she asked.

"Well lets see, mother just cried and father" he said smirking that Malfoy smirk. "Said some harsh things and something about being partially disowned." She looked at him and frowned and all he could do was shurg. "I'll get over it and so will they. We are going to give them a grandchild. I think that will bring everyone around"

"Great" she said resting her hand on her stomach, "Seven more months of silence"


	3. Note

I just want to apologize for the lack of chapters lately. I have been going through a good bit lately and now I am going out of town. I will do my best to try and get a chapter up as soon as I can, thanks for all the reviews, the good and the bad! Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving!


End file.
